


The Lament of a Broken Heart

by Selyka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Sad, Tragedy, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyka/pseuds/Selyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traduction] La douleur d’un cœur brisé est une blessure que le temps ne peut pas guérir. Il demandait déjà la mort, et ça ne faisait qu’une journée. Accepter la vérité était comme accepter sa souffrance incessante, mais quand il le réalisa enfin, il ne lui restait plus vraiment le choix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lament of a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lament of a Broken Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119077) by xSonya. 



> Je sais, je saaaaais, vous adorez les major character death. Moi je les adore en tout cas.  
> En fait je devrais renommer mon compte i-am-your-absolute-princess-and-i-love-major-character-death.  
> Nan. Ce serait trop long.  
> Bonne lecture \o/

**Note de l’auteur: For my beloved audience, I present to you my blood, my sweat, and my tears.**

****_(en gros vous allez souffrir) (lol)_ ** **

 

* * *

**  
** La pluie s’abattait au sol lamentablement ; forte, inflexible. Chaque goutte de pluie contenait ses sincères condoléances, scintillant avec sympathie, tandis que les nuages noires masquaient le ciel, refusant que qui que ce soit ne voie la lumière du jour. Eh bien, puisqu’ _il_ était parti, quelle lumière pouvait-on voir ? Le soleil avait été volé des cieux, laissant seule la froideur de l’obscurité. Tout le monde pleurait ; même le ciel se lamentait pour eux, comme l’orage grondait avec force.

Il se tenait seul dans les champs arides de Konoha, gardant les yeux fermés tandis qu’il inclinait sa tête vers le ciel. La pluie était comme une pluie d’aiguilles tombant sur son visage, pinçant chaque parcelle de sa peau exposée avec intensité, comme de l’acide pénétrant une peau de porcelaine. Ce n’était pas par sympathie que le temps était humide, mais par châtiment. Châtiment qu’il méritait et qu’il était prêt à accueillir. Non seulement les habitants le haïssaient, mais il semblait que même la Nature éprouvait de la rancune contre lui aussi. Sasuke se sentait le plus en colère de tous, cependant, il avait été négligent. 

_Je la trouverai._

Des mainstremblantes serraient ses côtes, voulant mettre en pièces quelque chose - quoi que ce soit – mais restant assez sensées pour ne pas laisser paraître sa fureur et sa colère. Il voulait tout garder pour cette personne. Cette personne qui avait osé voler ce qui était le plus important à Sasuke.

_Et je la tuerai._

Le léger piaillement d’oiseaux cachés dans le silence des arbres immobiles avait cessé ; comme s’ils avaient pour toujours perdu leur raison de chanter, comme pour se moquer de lui dans le silence de sa mort éternelle. Un silence tellement long, tellement perçant qu’il se réverbérait sur les murs de son esprit.

La lueur dorée du regard d’un corbeau noir attira son attention, intense, fixé, et pourtant mobile tandis qu’il battait ses ailes tranchantes. Le bout de son bec s’ouvrit, sifflant malicieusement pour toutes ses erreurs, le dévisageant comme s’il le blâmait pour…

Les erreurs d’un être imparfait, fragile, vulnérable, et pathétique.

Il était sot. Tellement sot en effet.

Ses paupières fatiguées ne s’ouvrirent pas quand il sentit la présence d’un chakra familier se renforcer en se rapprochant, et ses yeux noirs ne se montrèrent pas non plus quand des doigts hésitants se posèrent sur son épaule. Il était sûr qu’ _elle_ l’avait observé depuis un certain temps maintenant, il savait qu’elle le faisait toujours.

« Tu devrais y aller ; tu vas être en retard » murmura-t-il. Il attrapa une goutte de pluie ou deux entre ses lèvres froides, mais demeura impassible alors que le goût froid et amer remplissait sa bouche.

« Je n’y vais pas sans toi. »

Il n’attendait rien de moins de sa part.

« Sakura– » Le ton de sa voix s’apparentait à de l’impatience, sévère et imposante. Il ne s’autoriserait pas à se disputer avec elle, pas aujourd’hui ; ce n’était simplement pas correct.

« J’ai dit que je n’irai pas sans toi. » répondit-elle, avec intransigeance et détermination. Il admirait son attitude parfois ; cela lui rappelait vivement Naruto. A ce moment-là cependant, c’était juste exaspérant. Un sourire glacial étira ses lèvres à cette pensée. Naruto n’aurait pas aimé qu’il pense de Sakura comme cela, le blond ne l’aurait jamais voulu. Néanmoins, Sasuke ne voulait pas que Sakura regrette de ne pas y être allée. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être plus blâmé. La mort d’un camarade était un blâme suffisant à n’importe quel Shinobi pour qu’il puisse l’endosser seul.

« S’il te plaît, » souffla-t-il d’une voix terne, incapable de montrer une quelconque expression ; il n’avait jamais été très bon à cela. Sakura retroussa ses lèvres. Sasuke ne disait pas souvent ce mot, et à cause de cela, il avait un certain effet que l’on ne pouvait simplement pas refuser.  « Tu devrais y aller ; tu vas être en retard. » Elle demeura silencieuse, dans une éternelle délibération pour savoir si elle devait le laisser seul ici. Après quelques longs instants dans le silence de désolation, elle prit la parole encore une fois.

« C’est normal tu sais, » elle s’arrêta, comme si elle réfléchissait à ses prochains mots, « d’être effrayé…c’est normal. » Elle enfouit sa tête dans son dos. Le geste qui n’avait d’autre but que de réconforter Sasuke, était maintenant un moyen pour elle de trouver une certaine consolation, comme ses mains autrefois confiantes s’accrochaient désespérément à son vêtement trempé.

De quoi Sasuke aurait-il dit qu’il était effrayé, exactement ? Du fait qu’il devait faire face à la réalité, que tout cela n’était pas qu’un rêve dont il pouvait se réveiller ? Du fait que son bien-aimé rival, meilleur ami, et – s’il osait le dire – amant, ne reviendrait plus jamais ?

Oui, c’était exactement ça.  Il était plus qu’effrayé. Il était _terrifié_. Mais il ne le montrerait pas. Pourquoi les mots de Sakura qui devaient être réconfortants le firent-il se sentir encore plus mal ? Elle avait tort, de toute manière. Être effrayé était montrer ses faiblesses. Un trait humain qu’il haïssait depuis toujours, et pourtant, il pouvait dire qu’il se détestait même maintenant pour abriter de tels sentiments. Cela signifiait qu’il était un lâche, cela signifiait qu’il était comme…le reste. De tels sentiments étaient entièrement condamnés. Naturellement, l’Uchiha vivait de la peur des autres. Était-ce la punition qu’il avait à endurer, maintenant, pour le prix de la fierté Uchiha, le prix du pouvoir ?

Il laissa s’échapper un soupir, seulement pour qu’il soit perdu dans les échos du vent éploré. Sasuke ne voulait pas voir l’enterrement du corps sans vie qu’il avait déjà porté dans ses bras. Le même corps qu’il avait difficilement regardé abandonner son âme. Il ne voulait plus rien voir peint de l’élixir de sa propre vie, cette sinistre teinte de rouge. Une fois suffisait à n’importe quelle paire d’yeux. Il n’y avait pas besoin de la revoir, jamais. Il ne souhaitait pas revivre cette scène tragique, ce souvenir qu’il désirait tant arracher à son esprit.    

Il se tourna vers Sakura, ses lèvres serrées en une ligne ferme, le regard vide ancré dans de doux yeux émeraude;  les mêmes yeux qu’il avait vus dans le miroir il n’y a pas si longtemps, emplis du même chagrin qu’il avait difficilement tenté de ne pas montrer. Si difficilement. Peut-être, juste peut-être, elle ressentait une once de sa douleur.   Il remarqua comment les cheveux roses, comme des pétales de fleurs de cerisier, étaient à présent sans vie et terne à cause de la pluie, aspirant la vie de mèches autrefois claires et colorées. Même l’éblouissante Sakura avait perdu de son éclat. Il n’en avait pas attendu moins. 

Sakura demeurait immobile, le regardant comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Il savait qu’elle l’avait cherché, durant tout ce temps a n’avait pas changé, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner. Elle attendait avec impatience le jour où Sasuke Uchiha se confierait à elle, le jour où Sasuke Uchiha pleurerait, le jour où elle pourrait être celle qui lui prêterait son épaule, ramassant les morceaux de son cœur brisé, les restes de ce qu’il était. Il ne pouvait physiquement pas lui accorder ses larmes, même si au fond, il l’avait peut-être voulu. Il ne pouvait pas retourner les sentiments qu’elle souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas lui rendre son amour, il était ailleurs, à un endroit que personne n’était en mesure d’atteindre, maintenant. Pendant tellement de temps elle avait attendu l’impossible. Il la regarda d’une manière silencieuse, désolée, pourtant à ce moment, elle ne vit rien d’autre qu’un masque sans expression.

« C’est quoi ton problème ? » Il y eut une longue pause, la confusion joignant ses traits, « tu l’aimais, et tu ne peux même pas pleurer pour lui, pour l’amour de dieu ! » Elle baissa le regard pensivement, comme si elle tentait de comprendre. _Tentait._ Elle n’avait jamais été bonne à comprendre Sasuke, pas comme _lui_.

« Il t’aimait… » murmura-t-elle. Sasuke avait presque manqué ces mots soufflés. Pourquoi entendre cela avait-il été si difficile, pourquoi l’a-t-il tant surpris ?

Redirigeant son regard vers les nuages gris, il ferma ses yeux fatigués, déterminé à faire cesser la lourde douleur au fond de son esprit. Il se sentait étourdi…il se sentait mal. Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de _Naruto._

Tout retomba dans le silence une nouvelle fois, ce qui le fit se demander brièvement si Sakura l’avait laissé aux mains de la solitude. Cependant lorsqu’il ouvrit ses yeux, il vit des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et sa langue caressant ses lèvres roses; comme si elle était incertaine de ce qu’elle allait dire ensuite.

« Sakura…s’il te plaît. » Son ton suppliant n’était-il pas assez pour lui faire comprendre comment il se sentait ? N’était-ce pas suffisant ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte à quel point il était détruit, plus dévasté que n’importe qui ne pourrait jamais l’imaginer ? Il y eut une autre longue pause avant qu’elle ne parle encore ; fixant des yeux sombres qui semblaient trahir tout ce qu’il ressentait. 

« T-Tu es tellement cruel, Sasuke… J-je n’arrive pas à croire que je sois tombée amoureuse de quelqu’un comme toi ! » Elle le frappa, agitant ses bras avec colère et âpreté. Il tint ses bras contre sa poitrine, tentant de la calmer tandis qu’elle haletait, sanglotante. Elle dégagea ses bras avec intensité, tombant presque en arrière. Sans regarder de nouveau dans de certains yeux noirs, elle le laissa seul. Elle courrait. _Elle a toujours été bonne à ça._  

Était-il vraiment aussi froid, aussi inexpressif ? Avait-il toujours été comme ça ? Même avec _lui_? Il ne pouvait même plus se souvenir, ses souvenirs n’étant rien de plus qu’un rappel de sa misère.

« Moi non plus, » vint sa silencieuse réponse, mais elle lui avait déjà échappé.

Il espérait qu’elle finirait par le pardonner, sans le regarder avec mépris comme le reste des habitants le faisaient. Il espérait que son regard ne serait pas comme d’autres accusateurs,  cassant du sucre dans son dos lorsqu’il ne regardait pas. Il rit, sans humour. Certains n’avaient pas peur de montrer à quel point ils le haïssaient… de montrer à quel point il était flagrant qu’ils pensaient qu’il ait pu–

Il était là. _Un autre soupir._ Oui, il était là depuis le début. Il refusait de se laisser revoir ces images interdites qu’il avait enfermées dans les profondeurs de son esprit tourmenté, tentant avec toute sa volonté de ne pas les laisser le hanter, mais le démon qui résidait à l’intérieur de lui-même prenait du plaisir à torturer Sasuke, poussant ces images au seuil de son esprit, forçant le passage d’un souvenir de tâches de sang–

 _Il ne l’aurait jamais fait._ Sasuke n’aurait jamais rien fait de tel. _Comment osaient-ils ?_ Comment osaient-ils l’accuser d’avoir pris la vie de son plus précieux ami, comment osaient-ils l’accuser d’avoir créé une espèce d’alibi stupide pour couvrir un acte qu’il n’aurait même jamais pensé à exécuter ? Pourtant, si Sasuke était à blâmer pour ce destin tragique, en quoi cela était-il différent d’être un assassin de sang froid ?

_De sang tellement froid._

Cependant, peut-être qu’il devait porter toute la responsabilité. Sasuke méritait simplement ce qu’il recevait. Qui d’autre pouvait être blâmé pour quelque chose qui n’aurait jamais dû se produire ?

_____ _________________

La lune vint éclairer le village mélancolique, rendant visible, à travers les nuages gris, la nuit embrassant le ciel embrumé. Sasuke s’accrocha fermement aux barres rouillées des portes du cimetière ; la familiarité froide que cela provoqua le fit légèrement frissonner, les souvenirs de son enfance submergeant son esprit.    

La faible lumière qu’offrait la lune révéla une silhouette qu’il reconnut comme Sakura, seule et tremblante, blottie sur le lopin de terre sous lequel il était sûr que leur cher meilleur ami reposait. La scène lui remémora vivement lui-même dans ses jeunes années, dont il se rappelait comme si c’était hier, où il s’asseyait dans l’herbe, pleurant la mort de ses parents, froid, effrayé, et, plus terriblement, seul. Se tenir ici maintenant le fit seulement penser à combien l’histoire se répétait. Sasuke avait encore perdu son monde… Il avait perdu la seule personne à qui il aurait volontiers donné sa vie pour la sauver. Y avait-il jamais eu de la pitié dans ce cycle sans fin de vie et de mort ?

Il ferma ses yeux, reposant sa tête entre deux barres tandis qu’il serrait plus fermement les barreaux rouillés, sans un mot, suppliant de le délivrer de ce fardeau de culpabilité ; un sentiment avec lequel il n’était pas familier. Il se retira, tournant son regard vers le ciel, une lueur dans ses yeux qui ne reflétaient rien de plus qu’une simple question.

_Pourquoi lui ?_

Sasuke aurait fait n’importe quoi pour changer de place avec Naruto et le laisser vivre la vie qu’il aimait tant, le bonheur même avec lequel il s’était épanoui. Il regarda Sakura une fois encore, et ne remarqua pas la silhouette se tenant derrière lui, avec le silence d’un tueur dans la nuit. La voix l’étonna presque, mais il demeura impassible quand il réalisa le ton doux que son oreille reconnut.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute, » dit Kakashi avec sérieux, un ton réservé pour les moments de la plus grande importance. Combien de fois Sasuke s’était-il dit la même chose ? Mais comment pouvait-il se laisser aller aussi facilement, cependant ?

« Ce n’est pas t’aider que de penser comme ça, » comme si son sensei pouvait lire dans son esprit, il continua, « Tu n’as aucune raison de te sentir responsable ». Kakashi parlait comme s’il avait été témoin de tout, comme s’il savait tout ce qui s’était produit, comme si lui aussi avait vu comment le corps de son élève avait lentement été drainé de tout signe de vie, comme s’il avait pris Naruto dans ses bras quand il avait rendu son dernier souffle, comme s’il avait entendu ses derniers mots déchirants.

Sasuke n’avait aucune raison de se sentir responsable ? Oh, comme il aurait aimé croire les paroles de son professeur. Il aurait dû le protéger– il aurait dû être là. Il aurait dû le sauver. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? _Rien du tout._ L’impuissance n’avait jamais fait de pair avec Sasuke ; ce sentiment était étouffant.

L’Uchiha resta silencieux, son attitude impassible demeurant intacte ; il n’osait pas croiser le regard de Kakashi, de peur de faiblir. Il ne voulait pas voir dans ses yeux : la pitié, la sympathie. Il ne voulait pas de sympathie, pas de lui ; de personne. La façon dont Kakashi secouait sa tête en signe de défaite lui manquait. Il était une des personnes qui comprenaient l’Uchiha trop bien, et Sasuke le savait… _Peut-être un peu trop bien pour être réconfortant._  Le gris savait qu’il ne pouvait rien faire ou dire de plus pour soulager son élève de ce qu’il était en train de traverser et de ses pensées noires. Kakashi se sentait même déçu par le fait qu’il ne pouvait pas aider Sasuke, précisément quand il en avait le plus besoin. Le mieux qu’il pouvait faire à ce moment était au moins de réconforter Sakura, il lui devait bien cela.

« Le nom Uchiha n’est rien de plus qu’un fardeau pour toi maintenant. » Kakashi commença à partir en direction de la jeune fille au cœur brisé qu’ils avaient regardée de loin. « Ne fais rien d’irréfléchi, » murmura-t-il, comme ses mots disparaissaient avec la distance grandissante. Sasuke le regarda, seulement pour voir la scène suivante se dérouler devant lui.

Kakashi prit Sakura dans ses bras, tandis qu’elle laissait son chagrin s’échapper librement de ses joues asséchées et pâles. Il resta à distance pendant un certain moment, regardant simplement. Il la regarda pleurer pour eux deux, elle s’accrochait à son tuteur comme s’il était une sorte de consolation. Il la regarda se calmer petit à petit, et regarda comment dans un acte désespéré de réconfort, leur sensei enroula son bras autour de l’épaule de Sakura avant qu’ils ne se retirent ensemble. Sasuke savait qu’il aurait dû la prendre dans ses bras, et pourtant il se tenait juste là, personne ne remarquant son regard sombre brillant dans les ténèbres. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Rassemblant son courage pour bouger, il laissa ses bras tomber à ses côtés, forçant ses jambes à bouger à travers la porte qui le séparait de ce qu’il avait essayé si violemment d’ignorer, trop difficilement oubliable, trop inimaginable.

Il se déplaça prudemment et avec hésitation sur le chemin que lui révélait la porte, presque sur la pointe des pieds sur le sentier envahi de vignes, de mauvaises herbes et de fleurs sauvages. La prairie s’étendait sur des centaines de mètres, constellée de tombes d’autrefois fiers shinobis. Sasuke s’arrêta. L’envie soudaine de revenir en arrière envahit ses pieds. C’était comme si les vignes étaient venues à la vie, s’enroulant fermement autour de ses chevilles comme des chaînes, l’empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Autant qu’il souhaitait que les vignes le ramènent dans sa merveilleuse ignorance, il devait faire face à cela ; il ne pouvait plus fuir. Retirant ses jambes de l’emprise imaginaire des vignes, il continua sa descente, approchant enfin la terre du repos.  

Il regarda la surface de la nouvelle, petite dalle en pierre tandis que celle-ci scintillait à cause de l’eau de pluie récemment tombée. Elle ressemblait au reste, émergeant du sol ; ce n’était rien de spécial, rien qu’il ne méritait. La seule différence avec les milliers d’autres pierres était son extérieur sans marques, dénué de fissures qui viennent avec l’âge.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, quand il remarqua l’absence de fleurs ; il avait oublié d’en prendre. Du lys. Naruto avait toujours aimé le lys. Plus particulièrement de la variété orange. La couleur orange pour une fleur avait toujours frappé Sasuke, qui la trouvait plutôt étrange. C’était différent, mais c’est ce qu’il aimait chez Naruto, _il était différent._

Il en prendrait la prochaine fois qu’il viendrait, autant que ça l’attristait d’être ici, de même penser à essayer de lui parler de cette façon. Une pierre stupide ne représentait même pas la moitié de ce que Naruto représentait. Malgré sa fierté et sa gloire, était-ce ce à quoi il était réduit, un simple morceau de roche qui n’était rien d’autre qu’un mémento idiot ? Ce n’était pas suffisant. Ça ne serait jamais suffisant.

Il pouvait sentir son corps commencer à trembler incontrôlablement,  sa mâchoire serrée, ses jambes l’amenant plus près avec regret.  Avec un froncement de sourcils, il se força à le regarder correctement. Comme pour dire, «  _C’est juste toi et moi maintenant_  ». Il n’y avait plus moyen d’y échapper, voici ce qu’était la triste vérité.

Il lut l’épitaphe. «  _Uzumaki Naruto… Un shinobi déterminé et ami aimant._  » Ces mots le frappèrent au plus profond de lui, si profond. Il était réuni avec l’amour de son chagrin une fois de plus ; autorisant la première et dernière larme à couler de ses yeux noirs. La dure réalité le frappa en plein visage, lui donna des coups de poing dans l'estomac, le poignarda dans le dos, comme l’avait fait la trahison de son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi devais-je te perdre ? »

Il ferma ses yeux,tombant d’un coup dans la boue, se noyant dans un abandon désespéré. Il creusa le sol de ses doigts tremblants, souhaitant qu’il l’engloutisse, qu’il le consume, tout, pourvu qu’il soit de nouveau réuni avec son amant.  La pluie sentait la terre fraîchement labourée, agressant ses sens, provocatrice. Il s’était presque attendu à sentir l’odeur écœurante du sang et de mort, comme un brouillard épais, comme ça avait été le cas cette nuit-là. Il secoua la tête, refusant de se souvenir de ce sombre jour maudit. Au lieu de cela, il leva sa tête, son regard concentré sur l’épitaphe une fois encore, plongeant dedans et, comme si c’était la dernière fois, il se laissa tout se rappeler, tout ce qui pouvait être vrai. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, revivant tout.   

Les mèches dorées, elles étaient le soleil brillant dans la vie de Sasuke. Il était le jour de sa nuit et la lumière éternelle de ses ténèbres infinies. Il était une lueur d’espoir dans le désespoir qui le dévorait, et toute sa joie dans sa misère sans fin. La passion dans son sourire pouvait faire honte à la personne la plus heureuse au monde, et rien que d’y penser parvint à déposer un sourire sur le visage tourmenté du Sasuke. Ces yeux bleu azur détenaient le scintillement de milliers d’étoiles illuminant la nuit, la noirceur de son cœur. Naruto avait ravivé une nouvelle fois le lointain espoir d'un avenir heureux qui était tellement hors de portée.

Lui seul, était un spectacle à voir : ses yeux, un captivant océan sans fin, attiraient Sasuke à l’intérieur, ses vagues de compassion et de joie menaient sa personne impuissante par la main. La chaleur réconfortante de ce simple regard était suffisante pour faire fondre la glace qui recouvrait abondamment son cœur, pour apprendre au petit garçon effrayé, seul, caché depuis si longtemps, qu’il était temps d’être lui-même, temps de s’ouvrir à quelqu’un. 

Avec une détermination assez puissante pour tuer, mais une compassion si forte que vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de vous enticher d’un tel visage. Il portait une attention irrévocable à ceux qu’il aimait, et éprouvait une nécessité inconditionnelle de cruellement protéger de sa propre vie tous ceux qui étaient proches de lui ; réellement admirable, pourtant avant ce jour-ci, Sasuke ne l’aurait jamais avoué. Sa fierté lui en empêchait. Foutue fierté Uchiha.

Naruto était comme un bonheur étouffant, le même bonheur qui l’avait infecté comme un virus ; il l’avait au même instant accueilli avec réticence. L’amour était fort, allumant les éternelles flammes de la passion. Pourtant des flammes pouvaient toujours s’éteindre… Sa flamme était morte. Leur amour n’était maintenant rien de plus que les simples braises mourantes d’un immense feu ; les restes, perdus et oubliés, de son ancien lui.

Naruto avait été le chemin de la liberté qu’il avait désespérément voulu atteindre, et même maintenant, la chaleur de l’amour du doux et tendre blond était tout ce qu’il recherchait. Il avait été la porte d’un nouveau départ. Naruto était son addiction. _La sienne._ Il voulait simplement sa saveur, son toucher, son odeur ; le souvenir de son rire fit écho dans ses oreilles, mais cela n’apaisa pas l’obscurité  qui se diffusait en lui comme un virus, s’agrippant à lui comme des griffes aiguisées, le ramenant dans cette infernale fosse de flammes noires. Il n’était pas prêt à replonger dans ce monde froid et impardonnable de ténèbres, pas encore.

Maintenant qu’il n’était plus là, il n’y avait rien pour arrêter l’immense lune du désespoir d’éclipser éternellement le soleil de Sasuke. L’obscurité qu’il avait si longtemps évitée menaçait de l’engloutir dans son manteau sombre une fois de plus, entrant en lui, récupérant les restes de ce qu’il était, l’avalant entièrement. Sans pitié. Aucune. Mais en méritait-il ? En méritait-il sincèrement ?

Comment pouvait-il échapper à un tel destin sans sa lueur floue d’espoir, sans l’irrésistible plaisir et l’amour perçant son cœur et son âme ? Comment était-il sensé s’empêcher de ne pas retomber dans le néant ?

La seule chose sur laquelle il comptait, et la seule chose à laquelle il tenait. Ils lui avaient pris celui qu’il aimait le plus, la seule personne qui lui permettait d’être stable. Et il les avait laissé faire. 

Une douleur torturant son cœur, suffisante à tuer des milliers d’hommes de pierre ; cela suffit aux larmes, que le blond ne pouvait plus pleurer, pour couler d’yeux noirs.

Des larmes qu’il avait promis de ne plus verser.

Mais comment pouvait-il s’en empêcher ? Comment pouvait-on s’attendre à ce qu’il ne pleure pas, quand ce qui avait fait tout ce qu’il était aujourd’hui, avait disparu comme s’il n’avait jamais existé ? Un soupir tremblant s’échappa de lèvres trempées de pluie.  Il voulait juste retrouver son idiot de meilleur ami à ses côtés, son sourire insouciant, et ses yeux assez brillants pour défier  l’éclat brûlant du soleil.

Ces trois simples mots.

Il ne désirait rien de plus que de les entendre à nouveau, pour confirmer qu’ils étaient réels tout ce temps, pour prouver qu’il n’avait pas juste tout imaginé, et qu’il avait été sincèrement aimé. Ces trois simples mots étaient suffisants. Ils faisaient de Sasuke l’homme le plus heureux qui ait jamais vécu sur cette terre tellement corrompue, ce monde délabré et détruit ; même s’il ne le montrait pas. C’était tout ce qu’il souhaitait.

‘ _Je t’aime.’_

Les mêmes mots qui pouvaient briser Sasuke, uniquement Sasuke.

‘S’il te plaît Sasuke, pardonne-moi.’ Le bref souvenir fit frissonner son corps d’effroi.

Rien ne pouvait lui faire ressentir plus de regrets et de remords ; personne ne pourrait jamais ressentir le même feu brûlant de haine, celui qui rivalisait avec l’Enfer lui-même. La même personne qui l’avait chassée de l’obscurité et l’y avait ramené aussi impitoyablement. Cette même personne s’était blâmée pour cela.

Physiquement incapable d’arrêter l’eau coulant de ses yeux, il les ferma étroitement, touchant la terre boueuse et humide en dessous de  lui, se demandant si ce n’étaient pas les larmes persistantes qu’elle absorbait maintenant, plutôt que les restes de la pluie. Il était exactement comme ces restes, seul face à lui-même. Brisé et seul, désirant nostalgiquement ce qu’il avait autrefois.

‘ _Le temps guérit les blessures’_ disaient-il, pourtant Sasuke était certain que cette blessure était trop profonde pour guérir, quelle que soit la durée, ou le ninjutsu utilisé. La douleur d’un cœur brisé était une plaie qui ne cicatrisait jamais. Sasuke demandait déjà la mort, _et cela ne faisait qu’une journée._

« Je t’aime aussi… _Naruto »_ Il ne disait jamais ces mots à voix haute, ces mots dont il était sûr qu’il savait, pourtant maintenant, il pouvait simplement les souffler désespérément à travers ses sanglots incontrôlables, espérant que ses paroles atteindraient le lieu où son amant demeurait à présent. Il serra fermement sa mâchoire, creusant plus profond avec ses ongles, comme s’il essayait de le ramener, de ramener _son_ Naruto.

C’était impossible.

Impossible de ramener la rivalité qu’ils partageaient et qui rendait leur lien si formidable, impossible de ramener leur amitié impérissable, et leur amour si grand. Il se souvint, pendant tellement longtemps, Sasuke s’était efforcé de devenir meilleur que lui, d’achever quelque chose de mieux. Naruto avait toujours été quelqu’un que tout le monde admirait, quelqu’un que tout le monde regardait, quelqu’un sur qui on pouvait compter. Peut-être qu’il voulait ça, aussi, que les gens se sentent comme cela à son égard. Peut-être. Était-ce de la jalousie qui le guidait tout ce temps, ou peut-être s’était-il acharné à être comme Naruto ? Pas comme s’il admettrait quelque chose comme cela à voix haute, ou bien, qu’il l’admettrait à lui-même.

Mais tout cela n’avait pas d’importance, n’est-ce pas ?

Cette rivalité… cette amitié… cette affection. Qu’était-ce à présent ? Cependant, comment pouvait-il les sentir aussi fortement, alors que leurs liens avaient été définitivement rompus ?

 _Je les ressens encore, Naruto… Je **te** ressens encore. _Ces chaînes qui me lient à toi… Qu’est-ce qui les fait raisonner aussi fort ? Avec tellement de puissance ?

« Sasuke… »

Bien qu’il soit parti, sa voix est toujours aussi vive, comme si elle est réelle. Il garde la tête baissée, ses mèches cachant ses yeux. « Naruto… » Sa voix n’est maintenant rien de plus qu’un doux et douloureux murmure.

« Sasuke, tourne-toi. » Cette voix encore, mais il ignore la demande imaginaire, sachant que c’est son esprit qui lui joue de cruels tours ; n’en a-t-il pas eu assez pour aujourd’hui ? Ne peut-on pas le laisser en paix ? Il est tourmenté par l’envie irrésistible et agonisante de suivre la voix, mais ce serait trop insupportable de regarder à travers une image transparente ; ça ferait trop mal de savoir que s’il le fait, elle disparaitra simplement. Il fronce les sourcils malgré l’ombre sur son visage, comme il sent la chaleur soudaine et la sécurité de ses bras si familiers entourant sa taille, réconfortant sa forme tremblante, pourtant cela fait grandir la culpabilité au fond de lui. Il ne fait pas un mouvement pour attraper ces bras autour de lui, effrayé de ne toucher rien de plus que l’air froid, mais pour juste un instant, il se permet de se perdre dans cette fausse réalité et sombre dans cette chaleur qui lui a parue si lointaine. Penchant légèrement sa tête en arrière, il révéle des joues trempées de larmes.

« C’est bon Sasuke, je suis là. » La voix n’est rien d’autre qu’un faible murmure. « Je suis vivant. » La voix est comme haletante ; douce, mais essoufflée.

Il ferme ses yeux, capable de se relaxer pour la première fois depuis ce qui semble être une vie entière, cependant il refuse de se retourner, résistant obstinément à la douceur de cette illusion, pourtant, lentement, il se sent lui-même tomber sous son charme.  C’est une belle hallucination, il le sait ; mais c’est sa plus grande faiblesse. Mais pourrait-on lui reprocher de se laisser tenter par cette rêverie éphémère ?

La forte étreinte de son amant se dissipe, et pour un bref instant, Sasuke croit qu’il est de nouveau en paix. Pourtant au même moment, le toucher provoquant et torturant est de retour. Deux mains douces se placent sur ses joues pales et humides. Ces  deux pouces tendres, avec une légère hésitation dans leur mouvement, recueillent les lamentations de son cœur brisé. Il ne tient pas compte du sentiment trop réaliste de sa peau chaude contre la sienne.

_Il ne pouvait pas se laisser oublier ; c’était une illusion, ça ne pouvait être qu’une illusion._

Il tente d’ignorer les lèvres qu’il connaît si bien maintenant proches des siennes, et tente encore plus fort d’ignorer le souffle chaud caressant sa bouche, comme le toucher d’un amant, le toucher de l’amant qui lui manque tant. Sasuke tremble, il ne s’en rend pas compte, mais il tremble. Il se bat intérieurement, longuement, pour ne pas succomber au désir de toucher la figure, sachant qu’elle disparaitra s’il ose tester les limites de sa réalité.  Cela ne stoppe pas ses lèvres de frémir avec un désir pur, une nécessité absolue.

« Sasuke. » La voix souffle encore, avant que la tendre familiarité de lèvres délicates touchent légèrement les siennes. Un soupir désespéré; cette seule action menace de voler son souffle, comme il essaie de ne pas répondre à ce qui semble le plus naturel pour lui. Mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, et comme si aucune autre réaction ne lui semble appropriée, il déplace ses lèvres avec un rythme doux, lent et sensuel, mais désespéré et nécessiteux; le genre de baiser que deux amants partageraient lors de leur réunion, si, après ce qui semble être une éternité, ils se rencontraient à nouveau.

Les bras de Sasuke se serrent, il ne veut pas bouger, de peur que la belle illusion ne se dérobe, de peur qu'elle ne le laisse seul une seconde fois. Il ne veut pas que cette réalité se brise.

Il essaie.

Et échoue. Sa main tremblante s’étend et touche celle sur sa joue. Comme par instinct, l’autre attire fermement son corps près de lui, étroitement, craignant de lâcher à nouveau. Pendant un instant, Sasuke embrasse le corps dans ses bras, se permettant de saisir la simple illusion, même si ce n’est que pour quelques secondes.

_Il embrasse l’illusion comme si sa vie en dépendait._

Quelques secondes passent, mais il est prisonnier dans cette hallucination interminable, avec une tension infinie griffant tout son être, faisant pression sur son existence,   le forçant à inspirer, à bout de souffle, alors qu'il attend l'inévitable ... _Ne disparais pas, pas encore, pas maintenant._

« J’aimerais que tu sois réel. » Souffle Sasuke, comme en une supplication désespérée, priant pour que quelque part, on lui accorde une certaine pitié pour ses erreurs impitoyables que son amant n’aurait pas dû payer de sa vie.

« Ouvre tes yeux, Sasuke. » Il hésite, il résiste, cédant presque à la demande ; cela semble naturel. Il fait toujours ce que Naruto lui demande. « Ouvre-les. » Abandonnant, il permet naïvement à ses paupières de s’ouvrir.

Il ne veut plus jamais les fermer à cette vue. De courtes et douces mèches blondes honorent sa vision, ainsi que la familiarité brûlante de ce regard bleuté, plongé dans le sien, alors qu’il admire sa peau pure, sans tâches de sang, foncée. Sasuke sent que ses yeux piquent, incrédules, soulagés, étonnés, emplis de regrets.  Les larmes maintenant, elles coulent si ouvertement ; il ne s’en soucie plus. Sasuke prend fermement le corps dans ses bras, ne laissant pas Naruto s’échapper. Enfouissant sa tête dans le creux accueillant de son cou, il pleure comme il ne l’a jamais fait tandis que la peau étouffe ses sanglots. Resserrant son emprise, il saisit la forme comme s’il voulait en absorber son existence même.

_Jamais… Il ne voulait jamais le lâcher. Plus jamais._

« Sois gentil avec moi Sasuke. » Le son familier de ce rire insouciant fit écho dans ses oreilles.

« Je t’aime Naruto. » Son ton était mêlé de gravité, et une pointe de regret. Il était tellement effrayé ; il ne voulait pas le perdre encore une fois. On lui avait offert une seconde chance,  il ne pouvait pas tout foutre en  l’air. « Je t’aime tellement, » Il fit une pause, reniflant. « Tellement, c’en est insupportable. »  Le vide immense qui dévorait sa poitrine disparut lentement, remplacé par une émotion encore plus grande. La douleur de sa perte aurait toujours une place dans son cœur, mais le soulagement grandissant qu’il ressentait maintenant serait là pour le contrer.

Clignant des yeux pour faire disparaitre ses larmes, Sasuke recula enfin, recherchant le visage qui l’avait ébloui quelques instants plus tôt ; mais, comme s’il n’avait jamais été là, ses yeux étaient plongés dans le vide. Le soulagement dans lequel il s’était noyé avait disparu. Il trébucha dans le néant qu’étaient les empreintes de Naruto.

Dans ce moment de pure agonie, la douleur de la perte n’avait jamais été aussi grande. Ses mains tremblantes et frénétiques enserrèrent sa tête douloureuse. Il pensait sincèrement que le désespoir noyant son cœur allait le tuer.

Son esprit n'avait jamais été aussi cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà… *meurt de tristesse*  
> Sérieux, je suis une maso level 84, là. J’ai failli mourir en traduisant XD  
> Bref, désolée pour le passage du passé, au présent, au passé en plein milieu de la fic, j’ai beaucoup débattu avec moi-même pour savoir si je devais le faire ou pas, mais au pire on s’en fout des temps, de toute manière 8D  
> J’espère que ça vous a plu – et que ça a brisé votre cœur, c’est le but, hein. (Quoi ? Qui a dit ça ?)  
> N’hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^ Ah, et dites-moi si vous voulez plus de major character death aussi.  
> Sweet dreams .  
> Emma


End file.
